


The Thrilling(?) Run To The (Definitely Not Shady) Grocery Store

by MoonMarmalade



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Yellow but kickbutt chef, who just needs groceries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMarmalade/pseuds/MoonMarmalade
Summary: Yellow’s one of the most popular chefs in Kanto, even outside of her region many know about her delicious crepes and omelettes. When she’s in Kalos for a cooking competition, she decides to practice cooking meals before the event...but oh no! She doesn’t have all the ingredients...and the closest grocery store is...owned by the head of an evil organization!?! Join Yellow as she dodges attacks, hides from hitmen, and tries to get everything on her grocery list before it’s too late.
Relationships: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC - Relationship, sorry not sorry - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Thrilling(?) Run To The (Definitely Not Shady) Grocery Store

“OH SHUCKLES!” Yellow exclaimed as there were Liepards surrounding her, forcing her into a corner of the obnoxiously red-themed grocery store. Dangerous pokemon cornering her at the fruit and vegetable aisle of your local Team Flare supermarket.  
“Why wasn’t I cornered in the right aisle?” Yellow thought to herself, wishing she was in the meats and poultry aisle so she could get the steak needed to complete her practice meal. 

\--------------------------------------

It was early afternoon in Kalos, the blazing sun’s rays shining through the airport’s grand windows as the yellow-haired young lady dragged her small magenta and blue striped suitcase down the vast hallway. She went out the automatic doors and stood at the pick-up curb, where she signalled for a taxi, put her suitcase in the trunk, and got in. After all, none of her pokemon would be able to carry her and her suitcase with them. Might as well enjoy the sights passing by while in a nice and comfy car after all.

“Hello miss, where’s it gonna be today?” The taxi driver asked, her black cap tilted forward so that her eyes couldn’t be seen. “Lumiose? Cormarine?” She inquired, her fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

“Uh...Laverre please, I need to hurry though...the competition’s tomorrow.” The yellow-haired young lady replied, buckling up as the taxi driver nodded.

“Ahhh, Laverre it is! Say, I got a hunch you're here for the 27th and a half Annual Cooking Tournament aren’t you?” The taxi driver asked, fixing her short dirty-blonde hair and then stepping on the pedal, making the passenger lunge forward as the car went now quickly on the large freeway off the airport.  
“Oh sorry miss! My bad...a bit too hurried for you…” The taxi driver apologized as the befuddled passenger recovered from the shock. “Say, you look familiar...aren’t you Yellow, that famous chef from Kanto?” 

Yellow nodded, looking ruffled after that scare. “Yes I am..but one question, what do you mean by twenty-seventh and a half?” She asked, clearly confused about what the taxi driver had commented earlier on.

“Oh about that...the reason why it’s that is because the 27th Annual Cooking Tournament was interrupted by Team Flare and all of that stuff.” The taxi driver explained, then taking a sip of Capri-Sun from her water bottle. “The audiences were not satisfied, so the Committee was forced to pick up where it left off last year...however, they had to fill in somefor for Siebold though, which I guess it’s why you were invited.”

“Wait, so if I’m substituting for Siebold...what happened to him then?” Yellow asked politely, with the taxi driver shaking her head.

“Twas a tragic event, struck by fire and it was his end…” The taxi driver began, which to not to her surprise, while she looked in the mirror at her passenger, she saw Yellow’s face was struck with fear.  
“Joking! He didn’t die from being struck with fire, he’s in Alola on his honeymoon.” The taxi driver corrected, then chuckled nervously. “Gee sorry Yellow, I should really stop scaring passengers with my stories you know…trying to just get what happened in the past to not bother me as much anymore.”

“It’s alright! Anyways...are we there yet?” Yellow nervously asked, now eager to get out of the car. Not that she had anything against the...particularly odd taxi driver (but also kinda scared of her), she looked out the window to see that they were now on a smaller road. They were passing by tall, red maple trees and traditional homes lining the street.

“To answer your question Yellow, we finally arrived at the city of Laverre!” The taxi driver announced, then stopping at the corner of the street. “Can you walk to your accommodated place of stay from here?”

“Uh, how would you get to the Sakura Inn from here? I think that’s where I’ll be staying…” Yellow asked from the back seat of the taxi, then with the taxi driver pulling up a small map of Laverre and drawing some arrows on it.

“All you gotta do is take a left at this corner and keep walking straight til you see a decorated entrance surrounded by sakura trees...and here’s a good luck charm too!” The taxi driver explained, then giving her the map and a golden magikarp scale. “Good luck on the competition!” She exclaimed as Yellow got off the taxi and got her suitcase from the trunk.

“Thanks a lot! How much would it be then?” Yellow asked, then hearing the taxi driver laughing from the inside of the car.

It’s on me! And when you get the chance to...say hello to Green and the others for me won’t ya!” The taxi driver replied, then tilting back her hat a bit which revealed her greyish-blue eyes. “You got this Yellow!” She added, driving away while leaving Yellow with her suitcase on the corner. 

Left alone, Yellow then took out her beloved Pikachu, Chuchu, and stood there while her partner looked at the surroundings from her shoulder.  
“It shouldn’t be far, we should get going.” She mumbled, taking a left and walking down the street towards the Sakura Inn.


End file.
